GIVE ME BACK YOUR LOVE
by regyuina annabelle
Summary: KYUMIN Disaat semuanya terasa nyata dan indah , lalu terjatuh , tak mampu untuk bangkit kembali , dan akhirnya hanya mampu menyerah dan melepas semuanya .. "Aku berhenti, Kyu .."
1. Chapter 1

Summary : KYUMIN | Aku menyerah Tuhan, tak bisakah aku berhenti ? ini menyakitkan .. | "Aku melepasmu, Kyu . tapi kau harus berjanji untuk selalu bahagia | "Min, aku mohon, berikan cintamu kembali untukku ..."

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning : Genderswitch, hobby typo , newbie

Disclaimer : Siapapun yang ingin memilikinya , milikilah ...

**GIVE ME BACK YOUR LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

**AUTHOR POV**

3.30 pm

Indah .. Cantik .. Mengagumkan ! Itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan pemandangan saat ini. Danau bening yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon hijau sejauh mata memandang, udara segar yang menenangkan, kicauan burung yang mampu mengusir kegundahan hati, sinar matahari yang terik namun menghangatkan, serta tiupan angin kecil yang membuat siapapun betah untuk berlama-lama disana.

Sepasang kekasih – sudah bertunangan - yang nyaris sempurna, tampak tak jauh di tengah danau itu, di atas sebuah perahu mungil yang bergerak mengikuti riak air. Romantis ..

"Berhenti memotret, Kyu !" protes sang **_yeojachingu_**. Sang **_namjachingu_** membalas tanpa sepatah kata pun, hanya seringaian yang terpatri di wajah tampannya sambil menatap dalam sang **_yeoja_** yang tengah asyik dengan bukunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming .." kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir sang **_namjachingu_** menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku sang pujaan hati.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyu .." Balas sang **_yeoja_** dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan tatapan yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap **_namja_** yang memandangnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku, untuk tetap bertahan disisiku, untuk tidak menyerah mendekapku selamanya, apapun yang terjadi ..." lanjut sang **_namja_**.

"Aku berjanji !"

Tak lama penyatuan pun terjadi. Entah siapa yang memulai, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir indah itu pun menyatu satu sama lain dan menyalurkan perasaan yang tak terungkap.

8.30 am

Seoul University

Lee Sungmin. Seorang **_yeoja_** manis - teramat manis - sedang berlari di koridor kampus, tidak diperdulikannya keluhan mahasiswa lain yang tanpa sengaja tertabrak olehnya.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

"**_Mianhae_** Park **_Sonsaengnim_**, saya terlambat." Ujar Sungmin. "**_It's okay_**, anda baru terlambat 30 menit Lee Sungmin, masuklah." Jawab seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas sambil memegang buku dan menatap tajam ke arah sosok pelaku yang mengganggu kegiatan mengajarnya.

Sungmin pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk tepat di sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke taman kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Minnie ?" Tanya Wookie yang tak lain adalah sahabat baik Sungmin yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Aku lupa menyalakan alarm Wookie." Jawab **_yeoja_** yang berusia 19 tahun itu dengan wajah **_innocent_** dan nafas yang tak beraturan akibat aksi larinya tadi.

"Selalu seperti ini." Dengus Wookie sambil membalikkan kembali badannya kearah depan.

Sungmin diam, tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Wookie tadi. Tatapannya fokus kepada objek yang sedang berjalan diseberang taman kecil tersebut. Matanya tak lepas dari gerak gerik **_namja_** tampan yang merupakan tunangannya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun !" Batinnya dalam hati. Bagai ikatan batin, tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin pun membalas. Namun tak lama sang **_namjachingu_** - Kyuhyun - melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya semula, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya.

2.35 pm

Cup !

Sungmin yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya di kantin tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipi chubbynya.

"Hei Baby, jangan makan terburu-buru." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyapu mayonaise di sudut bibir Sungmin. **_Namja_** itu langsung duduk disamping **_yeojachingu_**nya itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Cho !" Kesal Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ya ! Sakit ~ " hardik Sungmin sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau menggemaskan, **_Baby _**.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya jahil.

"Jangan merusak moodku Kyu. Pagi ini aku tidak sempat sarapan, datang terlambat, dan diberi tugas tambahan dari Park **_Sonsaengnim_**, itu semua sudah membuatku stress hari ini." Gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"**_Mianhae_**, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku harus mengantarkan Ahra **_Noona _**ke perusahaan. Kau tau, dia menjadi sangat manja kepadaku semenjak kepulangannya dari New York." Ujar Kyuhyun menyesal.

"**_Gwaenchana_**, Kyu. Aku hanya lupa menyalakan alarm tadi malam." Sungmin menenangkan sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kencan ?" Tawar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Sungguh ? Aku mau !" Teriak Sungmin riang, dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Ayo ! Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang. Kau harus dandan yang cantik ya Tuan Putri, jam 7 aku jemput." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Siap Komandan ! Hihihi .. Tapi Kyu, nanti malam kau akan mengajakku kencan kemana ?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Rahasia !" Jawab

Mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tak lepas dari tatapan mata mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang iri melihat mereka berdua. Selalu mesra dan mencintai satu sama lain.

Ya. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan mereka, pasangan yang nyaris sempurna. Cho Kyuhyun, 17 tahun **_namja_** tampan yang jenius berkulit putih, merupakan pewaris Cho Corp., salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Dengan tatapan tajam dan senyumannya - seringaian - yang mampu membuat seluruh **_yeoja_** bertekuk lutut serta sikap dingin yang mampu membuat siapapun tertantang untuk menaklukkannya.

Lee Sungmin, **_yeoja_** yang sedang digenggam tangannya oleh Kyuhyun , 19 tahun, manis berkulit putih susu, berpipi **_chubby_** dan berhidung mancung. Pewaris Lee Corp., yang juga merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Korea memiliki sikap dan sifat yang periang, mudah tersenyum, sehingga membuat banyak orang kagum kepadanya. Senyuman di bibir seksi bershape M miliknya mampu membuat banyak **_namja_** yang terpikat dan mau melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan hati Lee Sungmin.

**_Perfect Couple_**. Itu julukan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Dua tahun menjalani masa pacaran, dan sudah setahun ini mereka resmi bertunangan, tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka terlihat bertengkar hebat. Hidup mereka dipenuhi dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan. Walaupun usia mereka terpaut 2 tahun, namun itu bukan hambatan. Banyak cobaan yang datang dan menggoyahkan mereka, tetapi semua mereka lewati dengan senyuman. Prinsip mereka adalah KEPERCAYAAN. Selama ada kepercayaan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar bukan ?

7.00 pm

Tepat jam 7 malam, seorang **_namja_** tampan berambut ikal **_brunette_** dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana coklat berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartemen dengan sebuket bunga mawar pink di tangannya, menekan bell dengan sabar. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Kyu ?" Tanya sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin sang pujaan hati.

"Selamat malam, Baby." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan buket bunga kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan mengenakan dress hitam dengan tali dress yang mengikat lehernya dan punggung yang terbuka cukup rendah hingga pinggang menambah kesan seksi namun elegan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima buket bunga yang diberikan **_namjachingu_**nya.

"Wah indahnya. Terima kasih Sayang." Ungkap Sungmin tulus sambil mencium aroma mawar tersebut dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ayo, aku sudah siap." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampan, Kyu." Puji Sungmin sambil memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sempurna **_Baby_**." Balas Kyuhyun yang sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Sungmin.

Tak lama mereka sampai di mobil Kyuhyun. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan memastikan Sungmin masuk ke mobil, Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankannya menuju tempat mereka dinner malam ini.

Apakah malam ini akan menjadi malam indah untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ? Atau malah sebaliknya ?

**T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : KYUMIN | Aku menyerah Tuhan, tak bisakah aku berhenti ? ini menyakitkan .. | "Aku melepasmu, Kyu . tapi kau harus berjanji untuk selalu bahagia | "Min, aku mohon, berikan cintamu kembali untukku ..."

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , etc

Warning : Genderswitch, hobby typo , newbie

Disclaimer : Siapapun yang ingin memilikinya , milikilah ...

**GIVE ME BACK YOUR LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

**7.30 pm**

Disinilah mereka saat ini. **_Perfect couple_** sedang menikmati makan malam yang romantis di sebuah restoran klasik nan mewah. Ditemani sebuah lilin dan beberapa hidangan di atas meja. Tidak begitu banyak pengunjung malam ini, sehingga tidak mengganggu kegiatan romantis sepasang kekasih ini. Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi, mereka hanya menikmati kebersamaan romantis mereka sambil menyantap makan malam. Sesekali mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyukainya **_Baby _**?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang bebas.

"Teramat sangat Kyu. Kau selalu penuh kejutan" jawab Sungmin tulus sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

"**_Anything for you_**, Minnie .." Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"**_Dessert_**nya Tuan." Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawakan eskrim strawberry kesukaan Sungmin ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sungmin, dan pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"**_Baby_**, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel di bibirnya.

"**_Its okay_** Kyu, jangan terlalu lama." Jawab Sungmin. "Baiklah." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan meja mereka menuju toilet. Tak jauh dari tempat tujuannya tiba-tiba ...

BRUKK !

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku selalu menyukai senyuman Sungmin saat aku mengelus pipinya. Indah, itu menurutku. Aku terus melamun memikirkan Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil selama perjalananku ke toilet, namun tiba-tiba ...

BRUKK !

"Aww !" Terdengar ringisan seorang **_yeoja_** yang terjatuh di depanku. Aku pun merendahkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya.

"Hei **_gwaenchana_** ? Apa ada yang terluka ?" Tanyaku panik.

"**_Gwaenchan_** ―"

Cup !

Ketika **_yeoja_** itu mendongakkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku yang memang sangat dekat dengannya, aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung.

Deg

Deg

Deg .. !

Hingga ...

"Ahh ― Bajuku robek, bagaimana ini." Ucap si **_yeoja_** seketika berdiri dan langsung panik. Tiba-tiba suasana canggung tadi berubah menjadi kepanikan karena dress yang dipakai **_yeoja_** itu robek di bagian belakang bawahnya sehingga menampakkan paha mulus sang **_yeoja_**.

"**_Mianhae_**, aku melamun sehingga tidak melihatmu. Aku akan mengganti gaunmu Nona." Ujarku menyesal, merasa tidak enak dan aku pun bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ahh tidak perlu Tuan, ini bukan masalah penting. Tidak perlu repot." Tolak sang **_yeoja_** halus, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sepertinya.

"**_Ani_**, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku mohon terimalah ini, kau bisa memanggilku jika memerlukan sesuatu." Mohonku sambil menyerahkan kartu namaku kepadanya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Ujar sang **_yeoja_** sambil berlalu pergi.

Namun, ada yang aneh disini ... Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ? kenapa hatiku menghangat melihat tatapannya ? Dan apa tadi itu ? Ciumannya err... Manis.

Ahh ! Aku mengiba-ngibas tanganku. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun, tunanganmu ada disini mengapa kau masih memikirkan __**yeoja**__ tadi, kau gila __**eoh**__ ?_ Batinku.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah kembali dari toilet Kyuhyun langsung menuju meja dimana Sungmin menunggunya.

"Kenapa begitu lama Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin. "Maaf Sungmin**_-ah_**, tadi aku bertemu teman lamaku." Bohong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun. Hei, apa itu ? Sungmin**_-ah_** ? Kenapa bukan panggilan Minnie atau **_Baby_** yang biasa di ucapkan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin ?

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke taman ?" ajak Sungmin, namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Kyu ―?" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Eh , iya Ming. Kenapa ? Kau ingin tambah eskrim lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak nyambung.

"Kau melamun Kyu ? Ada apa ? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Ming, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian ciuman-singkat-yang-tak-disengaja tadi , Kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Ya, dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah. Apa kau mau ke taman setelah ini, Kyu ?" ajak Sungmin lagi.

"Ke taman ? baiklah .." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa tentunya.

**_Perfect Couple _**sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan disebuah taman cantik di tengah kota. Sungmin yang memang memiliki sifat periang terus saja berceloteh apa saja yang ingin dia katakan. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil atau hanya gumaman-gumaman sekilas, sungguh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menanggapi Sungmin dengan senang. Merasa di abaikan , Sungmin pun bertanya.

"Kyu, apa kau lelah ? Apa kau ingin ke ―" Ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika tiba-tiba ..

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang Ming ? Aku lelah ?" potong Kyuhyun dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan.

Sungmin terkejut, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran bercampur curiga. "Ba, baiklah Kyu, kita pulang." Lanjut Sungmin dengan senyuman yang masih terselipi keterkejutan. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, entah mengapa genggaman tangan yang biasanya mampu menghangatkan Kyuhyun tapi kini itu semua tak ada artinya di banding dengan ciuman singkat Kyuhyun dengan **_yeoja_** misterius itu. '_Ada apa denganku ?'_tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**10.00 pm**

** SUNGMIN POV**

Entah mengapa, hari ini Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda. Padahal sebelum berangkat untuk berkencan denganku dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa sekarang dia seperti ini ? Dia tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasanya, banyak melamun, tidak banyak bicara, bahkan selama diperjalanan pulang ia hanya diam sambil terus fokus dalam menyetirnya.

"Sudah sampai, aku langsung pulang ya." Tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ehm, baiklah. Terima kasih Kyu. Kalau kau sudah sampai di apartemen segera menghubungiku." Ujarku sambil mencium pipinya sekilas, biasanya dia akan membalas ciumanku atau bahkan dia yang menciumku duluan, tapi sekarang ...

"Ehm, tentu." Hanya itu yang ku dengar dari bibirnya, tanpa ciuman, tanpa senyuman, dan tanpa ucapan selamat malam seperti biasa. Aku hanya menghela napas, dan langsung keluar dari mobil hitam milik tunanganku itu. Ketika aku berbalik ingin melambaikan tangan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah memacu mobilnya meninggalkanku yang terpaku menatapnya. Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin langsung merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur setelah mandi dan berganti piyama. Dia langsung mengecek **_smartphone_**nya. Sepi. Tak ada pesan maupun telepon dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia pun mengetikkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

_'Kau sudah sampai ?_

_kenapa tak menghubungiku ?'_

2 jam Sungmin menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, hingga ia mengantuk, namun tiba-tiba.

Drrttt

Drrttt

From : Kyunnie

_'Sudah. Kau tidurlah.'_

_Apa ini ? _Sungmin membatin. Pikirannya kacau melihat sang tunangan yang berubah seperti ini. Tapi karena kantuk sudah mulai menguasainya akhirnya ia pun tertidur dengan air mata yang menetes disudut mata kirinya.

**10.00 am**

**Seoul University**

Dua minggu sudah sejak kejadian itu. Kyuhyun semakin mengabaikan Sungmin. Mereka jadi jarang bertemu, setiap kali Sungmin mengajaknya bertemu ada saja alasan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Sebenarnya Sungmin khawatir, namun dia selalu berpikiran positif, mungkin Kyuhyun sibuk, selalu itu yang ada dibenaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju fakultas Modern Music untuk mencari tunangannya yang berada cukup jauh dari fakultas Design Interior yang diambil Sungmin. Sesampainya disana Sungmin tak mendapati Kyuhyun-nya, namun ada Yesung yang merupakan sahabat baik Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan beberapa buku di atas mejanya.

"Yesung **_Oppa_**, apa kau melihat Kyuhyun ?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, hai Minnie. Kau mencari Kyuhyun ? Beberapa menit yang lalu dia buru-buru pergi setelah mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang. Aku pikir dia pergi menemuimu." Jawab **_namja_** bersuara berat tersebut.

"Tidak, dia tidak bersamaku, **_Oppa_**. Apa dia tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Maafkan aku Minnie, dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung berlari keluar, padahal aku sudah memanggilnya." Sesal Yesung yang dihadiahi ekpresi sedih dari Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Minnie?" tanya Yesung sambil membelai lembut rambut **_yeoja _**yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"**_Gwaenchana Oppa_**, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ohya **_Oppa_**, Wookie menitipkan pesan kepadaku kalau bertemu denganmu, dia bilang dia menunggu diparkiran." Ujar Sungmin sendu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Minnie." Jawab Yesung yang dibalas dengan anggukan lesu oleh Sungmin yang disadari oleh Yesung. _Kenapa mereka? _Batin Yesung.

_"Telepon yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau sedang berada diluar jangkauan ..."_

Sudah berkali-kali Sungmin menelepon Kyuhyun, tapi hanya operator yang menjawabnya. Mengirim beberapa pesan, tapi tak ada balasan satupun. Ternyata Kyuhyun mematikan handphonenya. Tunangannya itu tidak biasanya seperti ini, dia selalu bilang pada Sungmin jika ingin pergi. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin mengingat sesuatu yang selama dua minggu ini terus membayanginya. _Kau kemana Kyu ? _batin Sungmin dalam hati.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku langsung berlari cepat menuju parkiran, ketika tiba-tiba Seohyun meneleponku dan memintaku kerumahnya. Ya, Seohyun. **_Yeoja _**yang tak sengaja kutabrak dan kami berciuman saat di restoran ketika aku sedang berkencan dengan Sungmin. Kalian ingat bukan ? Sebenarnya selama beberapa hari ini aku dan Seohyun saling berhubungan dan beberapa kali bertemu untuk makan siang atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Aku segera menjalankan mobilku tak lama setelah Seohyun mengirimkan alamatnya. Sedari tadi Sungmin terus meneleponku, entah mengapa aku menjadi setega ini, aku pun langsung mematikan handphoneku setelah membaca alamat yang dikirimkan Seohyun. Saat ini perasaanku campur aduk, antara senang dan rasa bersalah terhadap Sungmin. Namun perasaan senang lebih mendominasi hingga membuatku mengabaikan Sungmin.

Entah mengapa setelah kejadian di restoran itu aku selalu memikirkan Seohyun, sudah tak pernah lagi memikirkan Sungmin. Bahkan ketika Sungmin membutuhkan bantuanku pun aku, aku mengabaikannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. aku masuk dan menekan bell beberapa kali hingga akhirnya seorang **_yeoja_**membuka pintu.

Cantik ! Itu kesan pertamaku ketika melihatnya, Seohyun. Jauh lebih cantik dibanding pertama kali aku melihatnya.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kau sudah datang." Sambut Seohyun begitu melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. "Hai Seo ." balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tampannya.

Seohyun mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya. Rumah yang didominasi warna-warna pastel itu mampu membuat suasana hati nyaman.

Tak lama Seohyun datang dengan membawakan minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk menemani mereka mengobrol.

"Kau tidak kemana-mana Seo ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang jengah karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri tanpa satupun berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Hmm tidak Kyu, aku lebih senang dirumah seperti ini …. Bersamamu …"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara deringan telepon yang diketahui berasal dari tas Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar Seo, ada telepon." Ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seohyun.

"**_Yeoboseyo .._**" Sapa Kyuhyun setalah menjawab telepon tanpa melihat _ID Caller_ nya.

"**_Yeoboseyo, _**_Kyu_ .._" _Jawab sebuah suara dari seberang line telepon.

_"_Ya Min_.." _balas Kyuhyun malas. Sungmin, hatinya bergumam.

"_Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku .. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak mengabariku ?"_

_"_Ada perlu apa Min, aku lelah ingin tidur._" _Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sungmin, sambil melirik Seohyun yang ada disampingnya, yang dibalas senyuman oleh **_yeoja _**itu.

_"A-Ah tidak Kyu, aku hanya i-ingin mengetahui kabarmu._"jawab Sungmin terbata karena menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari mata cantiknya.

"Baiklah, aku tutup."_ TUUTT TUUTTT_

Tiba-tiba Seohyun sudah merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bersama kekasihmu Kyu?" Tanya Seohyun yang seketika merasakan ketegangan tubuh Kyuhyun saat ia menanyakan Sungmin.

"Tidak Seo, aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba mereka menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada jarak antara wajah mereka. Bagai terhipnotis, Kyuhyun yang terbuai dan karena ia memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Seohyun pun hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang akan dilakukan Seohyun. Dan tak lama bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Terlihat dari sini, bahwa Seohyun yang lebih agresif mencium Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membalas ciumannya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Seohyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Kena kau, Cho!" ucapnya dalam hati.

_Sementara itu, dikediaman Sungmin …_

"_Baiklah, aku tutup." TUUTT TUUTTT_

Tanpa ucapan apapun, tak ada ucapan selamat malam atau apapun yang biasanya di katakan Kyuhyun, ia langsung menutup line telepon, membiarkan Sungmin yang terdiam dengan air mata yang menetes tanpa henti dari matanya.

"Kyu … kau mengabaikanku lagi." Ujarnya lirih. Namun cepat-cepat ia menghapus lelehan air mata nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia akan baik-baik saja Min, dia hanya sibuk, kau harus percaya." Ujarnya, menguatkan diri. "Air mata, berhentilah mengalir, aku mohon." Isaknya perih.

Entah mengapa, Sungmin yang selama ini selalu dikenal **_yeoja _**yang periang, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hancur karena diabaikan terus menerus oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Kyuhyun. Semuanya karena mimpi itu. Ya, selama dua minggu ini tepatnya sejak Kyuhyun mulai mengabaikannya, ia selalu bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya. Ia bermimpi Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

Andai kau tahu Sungmin, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di luar sana, itu pasti akan membuatmu lebih terluka.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya … ?

**TBC**

Review juseyo ! hehehe

Terima kasih sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, dan makasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita yang bahkan author sendiri ga tau gimana kelanjutannya.

GOMAWO ^^ *bow*


End file.
